To be Strong
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: One-Shot: England plans to be the strongest nation ever one day, much to France's amusement. Contains large amounts of big brother France and baby England fluff!


"Arthur, stop playing around in the mud. You're getting your tunic all filthy!" Francis chided to the toddler country, who was jumping and splashing in the newly formed mud puddles from last night's storm. The small nation stopped his jumping, jamming a thumb into his mouth and toddling back to his big brother.

"Stop that," Francis said, lightly tapping Arthur's wrist and removing the thumb. "You must learn some manners mon cher. Don't you want to become a powerful nation someday?"

"Strong!" Arthur finally spoke. "The strongest ever!"

"Ever?" Francis pretended to be surprised. "My goodness, I hope we don't clash. I plan to be a strong nation as well."

"No, me." Arthur said with emphasis.

"Ah, I see." Francis smiled. To be honest it was hard to picture such a tiny innocent country being that strong. After all, Arthur was just a mere island nation, and just a baby. It would probably take a long time for him to grow into a stronger nation.

Arthur was about to start sucking his thumb again, but Francis stopped him. "Come, it's beginning to get dark. I still need to make us some supper."

"Deer," Arthur requested eagerly. "Deer please?

"We finished the rest of the deer meat last night. I'm going to make something simple, like stew. Then we'll have to get to the market soon." Francis told him. He took one of Arthur's small grubby hands and began walking back to his home.

"When?"

"When what? You must use your sentences Arthur," Francis reminded him patiently.

"When will I be strong?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Within time," Francis reassured him. "You're only a baby right now Arthur. First you must help your country develop, by learning things. Eventually you'll get bigger, and stronger too."

"What learn?" Arthur wondered.

"Everything," Francis replied. "For instance, you need to learn how to speak properly. It's 'learn what', not 'what learn'. Also remember to speak in full sentences."

"Hmmm," Arthur pondered this, bringing his thumb back to his mouth again.

"You also need to learn not to do that," Francis scolded, but his expression then softened as he observed the smaller one. Physically Arthur looked younger than two, still wobbly when he walked. It was sometimes difficult to understand just how young he was.. "But I suppose you'll grow out of it in time. I have no experience in baby nations."

"Will be not..." Arthur stopped, trying to rethink his words. "Will I be not big if I do it?"

"Well, thumb sucking is a habit of babies," Francis said. "But like I said, you're only a baby. But when you're older I won't be so lenient. "

By now they had reached Francis's home, a small quaint cabin a few miles away from the nearby village. Francis discarded his cloak before helping Arthur out of his own little green cloak (which Francis had made for him not too long ago).

"I should give you a bath," Francis mused, observing his little brother's dirt covered body. Arthur's eyes widened and he looked ready to run, so Francis smiled. "I suppose the bath can wait until tomorrow though."

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "No bath."

"Supper then," Francis said. "At least go wash your face while I get a fire started."

Seeing that the toddler was complying, Francis turned and lit a strong fire, and then began slicing up vegetables and the tiny bit of rabbit meat that they had, putting them into a pot for some stew. Arthur came back, eyes lighting up at the sight of the food.

"Deer?" He questioned, pointing to the pot.

"Non," Francis replied. "This is a different type of meat."

He didn't think that Arthur would take too lightly to being told that it was rabbit meat. He knew that the child had a fondness of bunnies, and often they followed him around through the forest. Either way, Arthur didn't question anymore and plopped himself down on the floor at Francis' feet and waiting patiently while the stew boiled over the fire.

When it came time to eat he dug in eagerly, earning himself a slap on the hand for using his fingers to pick up a piece of mushroom. When the meal was over and the sun was beginning to set, Francis took out the milk pail and poured them both a cup.

"Drink your milk, and then it will be time for bed." Francis informed him. When he saw the small nation beginning to scowl he quickly added, "Only nations who get a good nights sleep become strong you know."

"I'll be strong," Arthur told him, finishing his cup of milk and taking Francis's hand. "Let's sleep, big brother."

Francis smiled and let himself be dragged to the bedroom. He was beginning to have no doubt that Arthur would indeed be a very strong nation one day. Perhaps one of the strongest.

fin

**I realized that it's been awhile since I've done a big brother France and baby England fic, so I typed out this little one shot. I hope it made some of you at least smile!**

**Have a wonderful rest of the week everyone!**


End file.
